


The Date

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [54]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Captain Cobra: Henry asks for Killian help when it comes to getting his Grace back.</p><p>and</p><p>Prompt: What if Killian and Emma had a daughter she is like 5 at the time and she hears that Henry goes on a date. Now she tells her parents she wants to go on a date so they arrange it so that Killian and his daughter go on a romantic date at granny's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

When Henry was eighteen, he approached his father with something very serious. Killian knew from the way he walked into the living room and asking if they could talk, that something was up. So he sat down with his son to listen to what he had to say.

“The thing is, Grace and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. She’s my best friend in the entire world, and I don’t ever want to lose that,” Henry said carefully.

“But you have feelings for her?” Killian finished.

“Yeah,” he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “How do I tell her? I don’t want to lose our friendship, but I want for the two of us to be more.”

“When it comes to matters of the heart, I have long learned that honesty is the best policy. If you want to have a chance with her, then you must tell her how you feel. She may not return your feelings, but at least you would have given it a shot,” Killian said.

“How do you build up the courage to do so? Putting your heart out there; it’s terrifying!” Henry exclaimed.

“It is,” Killian confirmed. “Every day I spent pursuing your mother was full of torment and heartbreak. But it was worth it in the end. The moment she let down her walls and let herself chose me was one of the best moments in my life. Henry, maybe Grace is your true love, and maybe she isn’t. The only way you could tell for sure is with a sleeping curse. But to know, you need to give it a chance. And that is what motivated me; the idea that I could be pursuing my chance at happiness.”

Henry looked thoughtful, “If I ask her out and she accepts, do you think that you could help me set up a romantic evening with her? I want to do something impressive, and I want it to be something she’ll never forget.”

Killian agreed. He watched as Henry left and sat down on the couch waiting eagerly for him to return to share the news of how it went.

Emma came to sit beside him as she carried their five year old, Eva, in her arms. “I’m glad he comes to you,” Emma said softly. “I just want him to be happy.”

Killian wrapped his arm around her to bring her in close, “He is,” he said as he kissed his wife.

Henry returned less than fifteen minutes later, “She accepted! We’re going out for dinner tonight.”

Emma gave him a hug, “Henry, I’m so glad!”

“Way to go Mate,” Killian said with a clap on the back. “Good luck on your date.”

“Henry’s going on a date?” Eva asked with bright eyes. She walked over to her brother and gestured for him to pick her up, and her brother gladly obliged.

“Yes,” Henry told his sister happily. “You remember Grace, right Eva? She’s going on a date with me.”

Eva gave her brother a happy kiss but began to pout slightly, “I wanna go on a date too!”

Killian gave his wife a look. The age gap between the two siblings often meant that Henry could do things that his sister couldn’t, and while she accepted it most of the time, sometimes she felt left out. He was also slightly worried; Eva was his only daughter, and she was so young. There was no way anyone would get to date his little girl for many, _many_ , more years.

Emma took their daughter from Henry, who looked as if his arms were getting tired. “You want to go on a date?” Emma asked her amused. “Would you like me to set you up on one?”

Eva clapped her hands happily, “Yes, Mommy!”

“How about you and Daddy go on a father-daughter date? You can go out to dinner and everything,” Emma asked her as she placed a huge kiss on her cheeks.

Killian smiled as he understood where his wife was going with this, “How about it, Eva? Shall the two of us go on a date together?”

Eva grinned brightly, “Yeah!”

“Killian, how about you make reservations for dinner tonight, and I dress up Eva?” Emma asked him.

Killian placed a quick kiss on his wife’s lip.

~ ES & KJ ~

Killian waited at the steps of their apartment for his daughter. Emma came down a few moments later, holding Eva’s hand as she came down the steps. She was wearing a pink princess dress that her grandparents had gotten her for her birthday, and her hair was pinned up slightly. He smiled as he saw her.

“You look wonderful, Princess,” Killian said as he placed a kiss on his daughter’s hand, causing her to giggle.

“Now I want her home at a decent hour,” Emma said in a mocking stern voice. “And if you’re a moment late, remember that I’m the sheriff of this town.”

“You have this pirate’s honour that I’ll be on time, Love,” Killian grinned as he kissed her. “Now, Eva, shall we go out to dinner?”

Eva began to clap happily. He had planned for the two of them to go to Granny’s for dinner, and to buy her an ice cream sundae after. Then he would carry her home on his shoulders as he pointed out the stars to her, and tell her a few stories.

The entire time Eva was chatting happily, and her eyes lit up at the sight of the ice cream. On the way home he could see her eyes begin to close, and as he opened the door to their place, she was fast asleep. He placed her on her bed and came down to see Emma.

“How did it go?” Emma asked him as he sat on the sofa beside her.

“Wonderful, Love,” Killian said with a soft smile. “Thanks for suggesting I go out with her tonight.”

Emma squeezed his leg, “I thought it would be something you’d enjoy. Besides, I saw your face when she asked to go on a date.”

Killian growled, “There will be no men in her life for as long as I can help it.”

Emma laughed, “Whatever you say, Love. Now, Henry said he’d be home a bit late, so what do you say we go to bed?”

Killian grinned as he picked her up bridal style, “I think that’s a wonderful idea.”


End file.
